


Partnership

by AliceMontrose



Series: The Dragon-Mage Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dragons and a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

Powerful wings cut through the clouds surrounding Skybiter Peak as the two dragons glided over the evergreen forests below and closer to their destination - a waterfall near the base of the mountain, well-hidden from curious human eyes and known to but a few others of the draconic kin. 

The white dragon was the first to land, on a slightly upraised cliff that allowed a magnificent view of the lake below. Azure-lined wings were folded up neatly as he arched his neck and regarded his companion with a mix of interest, tolerance and amusement. 

The second dragon, a huge moss-green creature with gold-rimmed wings, horns and ruff, was presently hovering over the lake in an impressive demonstration of aerial skills. 

"Show-off," the white dragon snorted, pointing one fore talon at his companion. The green one was engulfed by a sudden whirlwind that propelled him forward, and he found himself landing flat on his belly on the lakefront. 

"Yillan," he growled as he pushed himself up from the undignified position. His ruff stood up and he slammed his tail on the lake's surface, sending water splashing in all directions. 

The other was content to snort and shape-shift; a tall, fair and very naked human now looked down from the cliff's edge, clearly disapproving. 

A pale green snout reached forward as amber eyes studied the form before him with interest - and a display of sharp teeth. Yillan flicked his fingers and pale blue robes suddenly appeared, clothing his lean body. The green dragon's ruff flattened again as he let out a dramatic groan. "You're spoiling my view." 

"Serves you right, you overgrown lizard." The other laughed, and turned to his right, where rock-carved stairs would lead to the pool below. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Are you coming?" he asked before he began descending. 

Two powerful flaps and the larger dragon landed on the cliff as well. He wasted no time in shape-shifting and hurrying after his companion, who was halfway down by now. As he descended, he started planning on the best way to get even - never mind that the only other witnesses to it were probably the fish. No dragon-warrior in his prime should be forced to endure such humiliation. Let alone Qinglong - for that was his name - who was one of the eldest dragons and ruled a vast territory west of Skybiter Peak. 

But it was also equally true that Yillan was only a hundred and fifty sun-cycles younger, his territory was equally large, stretching out eastward to the sea. He was one of the most talented dragon-mages to have been born, the rare mix of dragon and sea-dragon blood granting him some very unusual powers. At first, Qinglong had been furious to find out that the more slender, white dragon's territory would neighbour his own. But now… 

Qinglong grinned as he caught up with Yillan and grabbed at a shapely ass though the offensive robes. Now he was _definitely_ glad of it. 

Yillan yelped and swore as he lost his footing, but strong arms caught him before he was in peril of falling down the stairs. He was pulled against a well-shaped chest, and shivered involuntarily as Qinglong started nuzzling at his neck, skilled hands almost succeeding to steal under blue silk folds. Then he was swept off his feet, carried the remaining steps down, across the narrow game trail, and finally shoved under a fall of icy water. 

Needless to say, Yillan's outraged scream was far from dignified. He pulled away from the water and stood there glaring, long white hair and soaked fabric plastered to him, a puddle forming at his feet. 

Simply ravishing. 

"I _could_ say no sex for the next several sun-cycles," the dragon-mage threatened, slit-pupiled blue eyes glaring at Qinglong. His gazed softened though, and he shook his head as the mere suggestion had his companion pout and look more like a chastised kit than a full-grown adult. "You could have at least given me enough time to put a warming spell on the water. Now apologize." 

A grin every bit as impressive as it was in dragon form was Yillan's only warning as Qinglong pounced and proceeded to peel off the wet robes with great urgency. Yillan's own smile showed great fondness and tolerance of his companion's quite straightforward behaviour. 

Qinglong had always been like that, he remembered affectionately. Possessive on their first meeting, enraged that a younger dragon would try to take away what he considered a piece of his territory. Yillan still had a few scars to remind him of that battle. But truly, the area in question - Skybiter Peak itself, with its surrounding forest but more importantly the magnificent waterfall and lake that appealed to Yillan's sea-dragon half - was worth any price. And the marks he'd left on the green dragon had been no less impressive. 

Their second meeting had been purely accidental, at a merchants' fair in one of the cities bordering the forest. Both in human form, they had taken advantage of the fact they were on neutral territory and succumbed to the vicious temptation of sharing oneself with one that was kin. Not until they had been too exhausted to do anything had they realized who the other was… and an understanding had finally been reached. 

It had been a stroke of genius, really, and Yillan secretly congratulated himself as he buried his fingers in short dark green hair and arched toward the skilled tongue lapping at his nipples, moaning when it was joined by the scraping of teeth. They'd share the mountain and create a lair behind the waterfall, and they could meet there whenever they felt the need to unwind. Two centuries later found them living there together, and even though they each called their respective territories their own, they shared both their care and defence. Together. 

Most other dragons thought it ridiculous. A select few saw it as useful. Yillan and Qinglong simply didn't care what the majority thought and called the other few their friends. 

Life was good, and as Qinglong finally gave up on any pretence of foreplay, grabbed him closer and threw them both under the roaring waterfall, Yillan thought it could only get better. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *


End file.
